The Elevator
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, dare you board this elevator?


_**The Elevator**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, dare you board this elevator?_

_Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Inuyasha. As usual List of my 'Sticky Situations' series can be found on my profile page. __oh this first chapter might be confusing to some but please wait till the next chapter to have it cleared up. __Thanks :)_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Tight enclosed spaces…._

_**(Taisho Mansion)**_

Flashes of red, silver and white could be seen zipping through the mansion. Running away in fear? Or attacking first in anger? **Clang!** As noises were heard throughout the mansion. Were they holding weapons? Pretty silver strands of hair flew away as there was a loud yell of_, 'that's my hair you bastard!' _

_Good thing no one was home…_

Suddenly…..

**CRASH!**

"**$%#$%$# ! **Sesshomaru! What the F***I don't get it? Oi! I'm talking to you here!" Inuyasha said jumping out of the way as Sesshomaru tried slicing him with his katana…again. Yes those two did have father's old heirlooms—the swords-but of course they weren't allowed to be seen or used outside the home. It would only be too dangerous.

Although they could do whatever they wanted inside the house. Though that didn't help matters either.

"….and that was mother's old vase! What are you going to tell her huh?" Inuyasha asked pointed at Sesshomaru and then at the very broken shattered porcelain heirloom vase from feudal times…

_One could only wonder….._

**SLAM!**

"Ooof! Hey bastard! Stop trying to kill me! I'm talking to you here!" Inuyasha tried again jumping away. Surely his brother had gone insane! Oh no! And he only had one sibling too! What would he tell father? That the** heir** of the family was now senile? Crazy now? That his inner beast had taken over and the real Sesshomaru and never came back to his normal self?!

Wait….

he-he-he…did that mean he'd get the company, fame, fortune of the family? Even all the fan-girls?!

Ha! He always hated being the 'spare' of the family and could only do so much and have so much it was like he was a servant! Ha! Take that you bastard! He thought smirking at him then forgetting that Sesshomaru had a sword in his hands wanting to slice him into pieces for some unknown reason.

_How dangerous…._

**SLICE! **

"Huh? Oi!" Inuyasha said jumping away again. Damn him! He'd just sliced/tore his red haori open with that damn sword! In a diagonal way as some of his chest was exposed. He looked rather hot like that but….That wasn't the point!

'…'

"This was my last one! The others are in the wash! Being dry-cleaned! And you're acting crazy! Stop with those red eyes too. You're creeping me out! What did I do?! Tell me before you kill me at least?! I'll like to repent or take it back! Oi! Can you hear me?" then Inuyasha dodged again. Sesshomaru never should've inherited a sword! One that had 'special powers' anyway!

"Kyyaaa! I asked you a question you….you…..whaaaa!" Inuyasha said as he was thrown back into the wall with a crack.

_Now that was going to be hard to fix…_

_Good thing they had insurance….._

"I'm letting you off with a warning as you are my little brother and unfortunately blood-half that is." Sesshomaru started in a menacing cold tone that made Inuyasha freeze. He wasn't scared! Not at all! Sesshomaru was going way overboard.

Surely he hadn't (thinking and going back in time) had he offended him in some way? Huh? GAHHH! His claws were glowing green! Poison! He (Inuyasha) was done for!

Holding Inuyasha by the neck he said, "The next time you touch what is mine this Sesshomaru will whip you with poison, behead you, tear your heart out and slice you into pieces with my katana till there's no trace of you left, erase every memory of you till there is no mention that you were ever born or even belonged to our family. You will never be remembered. If ever you are-you will be ridiculed as committing treason by touching a pack/family member's woman which is against all of our laws and be killed for your audacity without a single thought or complaint by me-The head of the family."

"Do you understand that very clearly now?" Sesshomaru said in a very slowly, calmly in a low tone. Inuyasha gulped and nodded wondering whether it was a good idea to leave the country. Sesshomaru calmed down-eyes going back to amber-and let him go. He backed away and ran a hand through his silver hair, putting his katana back in its sheath.

"Hnnn…." And Sesshomaru walked off something about needing a shower since he had gotten so much exercise.

'…'

"That guy needs to take a chill pill…friend's too. Guy watched too many movies maybe. Not even married still….flipping out about somethi…"Inuyasha muttered fixing what was left of his clothes.

Sesshomaru turned around and asked (eyebrow raised) "What was that Inuyasha?"

"Nothing of course!" Inuyasha said in a panic gulping-jumped hundreds of feet away - and shook his head and hands in front of him violently that he hadn't said anything at all and took off in god knew what direction.

'…..'

"Hnn…" Sesshomaru said as he watched Inuyasha take off-who was right of course. He (Sesshomaru) didn't have a mate, however, as head of the family the Higurashi household was his to protect—as they were friends; Pack.

_What __had__ poor Inuyasha done?_

_Wasn't that a little too overboard? _

_Perhaps…maybe though….Sesshomaru had been 'dead on' so to speak?_

_**-Tokyo High Graduation day-**_

Eri, Kagome and Sango were walking home from their high school graduation-all thrilled that they would be attending the same university (that was impossible to get into) and could be together for 4 more years. Of course Kagome was the first one to get an interview for a job-that Eri was gushing over-and would not stop. It was getting annoying really. But one would ask why Eri was so excited? Sango remained silent as she observed Kagome's behavior. She was the only other that knew about it and Kagome had sworn her to secrecy.

_One she would keep of course….._

_They were almost like blood sisters…._

The three were on their way to Kagome's house after graduation. Inuyasha said he'd be over later even though he'd been invited. Inwardly Kagome sighed as she thought about it. She had been envied by all in high school because Inuyasha always took an interest in her. And her only.

And she'd never dated Inuyasha either…..

For some odd reason his big brother Sesshomaru-sama _**wouldn't have it**_**…..**more like pack leader orders. She bit her lip not hearing Eri try and talk to her. It something about Inuyasha never being in the 'right state of mind' and not good for her.

_**It was forbidden….**_

As Kagome came back from her own confused thoughts she heard her name. Of course who wouldn't be excited for her? When she was done every girl was going to ask her-bombard her-how her meeting went amongst many other things like what's he like? Is his hair really silver? What did you two do _**other**_ than the interview? Is he cold-hearted and dangerous? Is Inuyasha like him? Did you have connections to land the job? Are you family friends? etc….etc…

"Kagome-chan you're so lucky! Graduated from high school and you already have an interview with the C.E.O of Taisho Corp!" Eri said in a dreamy voice. He was so hot too! Gah she was so jealous that she asked if she could accompany Kagome just to _see_ the Sesshomaru-sama.

She had a huge poster of him in her bedroom-which Kagome found weird and creepy (and wondered if she gave it a kiss every night) but Eri told Kagome that she would marry Sesshomaru one day! Hold his hand in holy matrimony! Just wait and see! She'd work her magic.

_**Yeah right….if she could only get past all that security of his…**_

_**He'd probably have her arrested first….jailed in some other country which was his style. **_

_**Maybe put his katana to good use on her….she had seen his collection at their mansion….**_

_**She didn't know he'd already put it to good use almost killing Inuyasha….**_

Kagome sighed very loudly and stared at the sky just letting Eri daydream about what was **NEVER** going to be. She knew Inuyasha who was his half-brother from high school and he was 'quite the catch' as girls said gushing over him like he was some type of sexy eye-candy. She sighed loudly again. Of course she wasn't stupid to tell everyone in school that she and the Taisho family were 'childhood family friends' she bit her lip as she imagined the scenario unfolding:

Girls stalking her-hiding behind large objects, armed with weapons, dressed like crooks so if Kagome went to see them they were going too! Fan-girls were dangerous. Only Sango knew about it since she caught her and Sesshomaru walking out of the Taisho mansion together. Otherwise Kagome probably wouldn't even have told her about it.

To say she was speechless was an understatement. Bewildered? Confused? Shocked? Sure she knew that Kagome knew Inuyasha through school…but this was quite a strange _development_ of sorts. Last she heard Sesshomaru didn't live in Japan rather overseas somewhere. They were talking normally, Kagome-eyes full of laughter.

She _never_ ever had THAT expression on her face before.

GASP! Were they dating in secret? How long then? How far had they gone?! No one knew?! Had they kissed and made out before? Taken a shower together (cause that was the most sexiest thing in the world by the way more than the bed cause quite frankly-that was **WAY **overdone in movies and stories)

Had they been all steamy and naked, Kagome pressed against the wall and he just-passion rolling off of them in…..errr…

'…'

Then again….Sango must have some type of over-active imagination. She always did and perhaps that came from Miroku, their lovable yet lecherous 'holy monk' friend that groped Sango and asked every woman he saw to bear him a son. Seemed like 'he rubbed off' on Sango.

_-Back to the girls- _

"So when are you going? What are you wearing? GASP! How are you going to wear your hair? In a bun? Down? A braid?! Come on let's get going to your house so we can pick an outfit! A dress? A skirt?! I need to get you a nail appt. We're doing French nails Kagome!" Eri said panicking as she led the way to Kagome's house and pulled out her phone.

'….'

"Uhmm…she seems more under stress than you." Sango whispered. It was just Sesshomaru and a little interview and he'd probably hire her on the spot. He wasn't there to notice her clothes or her hair but how well Kagome would do on the interview. Well Sango was right about that one…

_**Yeah….he wouldn't care about her clothes at all…..rather what was under there….**_

"It's not until next week." Kagome muttered as Eri started making reservations. A spa? What? Eri just make a spa appointment for her? What was wrong with her face? She needed a facial? They started climbing the stairs and Kagome's mom opened the door with a smile. She had already come home from graduation.

She already knew about the interview with Sesshomaru. Whenever she saw him with Kagome he seemed less distant-maybe he liked her little Kagome.

_**Well that much was a given….mom knows best after all…..**_

"We'll all be upstairs mom!" Kagome said. Eri and Sango went up first. Probably started raiding her closet and pulling everything out and tossing it on her bed over the shoulder if they disagreed with it. Sheesh! She wasn't going to a wedding! She carefully went into her room wondering what she'd find in there. A tornado, pile of clothes on the ground? They were so going to help clean it all up!

_-Kagome's room- _

"What? What is….is _**THIS?!" **_Eri exclaimed holding it up in the air, shaking it like it should've been updated years ago. She called this a bathing suit?! She gave Kagome a look of 'I'm going to tear your closet apart evil look' and went back into it with a huff.

'….'

Kagome sighed. She was in trouble. Hmm? Sango? Sango was busy on the ground underneath her bed pulling out shoes and asked why Kagome didn't have at least one pair of decent heels. Kagome sweat dropped and thought she'd go to her jewelry before Eri and Sango did. It was just an interview! All she needed was a decent pair of slacks, a blouse and maybe tiny pearl earrings!

"Kagome." Eri said with a happy smile, beaming as she held something (finally something suited Eri's tastes) and she held up a black skirt and a white blouse. She would wear this and look her best! As she laid it out on the messy bed, Sango held up a pair of heels that were 'okay' and 'fairly passable' for an interview. Eri then went over to see Kagome's jewelry and Sango made her way towards the makeup.

"You know Kagome. If you don't want to go and don't want to listen to me-then I can be you-go in your place." Eri said looking at a pair of studs critically as she daydreamed about being in Sesshomaru's arms as he spoke lovingly to her and her unborn children….

'…..'

Was she being threatened? Kagome thought as she folded a shirt on her bed.

"Hey Kagome. Do you own a pair of thongs? What color? Maybe we should go shopping." Eri asked thoughtfully.

"Do I own **WHAT?!"** Kagome asked her. It was very loud….oops. Okay. Time's up. She had to kick both of these girls out of her room and leave her to her peace! What was Sesshomaru going to do? Examine her panties?! And perhaps what color and material they were too?!

_**Really, who knew?**_

"You guys…" she started. Sango nodded to Eri. Okay time to go. Well at least they had decided on what Kagome was wearing. Kagome had forgotten that they all were going to the Taisho mansion later in the evening. She just collapsed onto the messy bed of hers and heard them saying goodbye to her mom. Sheesh was all of this worth it? Just meeting the guy face to face? She could always work in the mall or for the food industry. But Taisho corp. would look better on her resume wouldn't it? She sighed again and fell into a nap not bothering to notice the time.

_-Taisho mansion- _

The front doors opened to reveal Sango and Eri. Inuyasha blinked as he looked behind them and asked where Kagome was. "Umm she said she wasn't feeling well. She apologizes and said she'd make it up to you somehow." Sango said trying to brush it off. Kagome probably dozed off and was sleeping. She knew her friend well. She gave an apologetic look-knowing Inuyasha liked her.

"Oh uhh that's okay!" Inuyasha said in this strange tone like he panicked for some reason. He didn't need to mention Kagome at all! As he thought about Sesshomaru's words. Geez the guy was scary-the way he handled things that was. Inuyasha had almost died that day! Maybe it was that they were family that Sesshomaru just let it go with a warning.

_-From above- (Top floor of the mansion-overlooking the front doors) _

Hnn….Inuyasha had just welcomed Sango and Eri and panicked once he thought about how he'd spoken about Kagome. Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha had probably felt his presence and almost had a heart attack. Looked like he'd learned his place.

_How amusing….._

_-Kagome's room- _

"Mmm so peaceful." Kagome mumbled as she rolled the other way in bed. It had been a few days since the Taisho party and she had been glad she hadn't gone. Almost everyone knew about her interview by now. It was like Sesshomaru was a celebrity. It was incredibly impossible to even _hope _for an interview and with him. And as for being a newbie intern to work in the company? Well maybe in your wildest dreams. Maybe being a childhood friend had its perks. Maybe…

**Ding! **

**Ding! **

**Ding!**

"Hmm?" Kagome thought as she picked up her cell phone from her side table and peered at it from under her blanket. There was a silence in the room….

_Suddenly…._

"Holy shit! I'm going to be so %$#%$#%$# late! I wonder if Sesshomaru believes in the 'grace' period?" Kagome exclaimed and 'popped' out of bed, running to the bathroom, tripping over the chair-swore- something you'd never hear come out of her mouth and the door slammed shut with a **BANG! **

_Must have picked it up from Inuyasha…._

"I swear why didn't I agree with a later time to see him? I mean I see him normally, but this is like a real job! **GASP!** What if he refuses to see me?! What if I get embarrassed in front of everyone? I mean he's strict with his employees after all!"

"…..But I'm not really working for him….just like an intern. But I'm going to be in the building and…come to think of it how did Sesshomaru agree to see me so easily anyway? I thought I was just family to him but Sango had mentioned that Sesshomaru had almost killed Inuyasha for some odd reason that involved me. Not to mention there is a huge crack/hole in the wall of their study (the Taisho mansion) and that's going to be really hard to fix."

Kagome rambled on and on not realizing that she was doing so. She put her clothes on-that had been handpicked by Eri; heels by Sango. Geez! You'd think that her friends thought that she, Kagome had no style. She arranged her hair into a messy acceptable bun that would pass for an interview, grabbed her jewelry (that she would wear while she was running in heels) and took off out of the front door not hearing her mom say she should eat something before she went…..

_**-Coffee shop (about one block from Kagome's home-With Sango and Eri)- **_

The both sat at a table calmly drinking coffee and looking out the window to see cars passing by, bicycles, and people running to get to work or school. Seemed like they had no worries in the world.

"Hmm I wonder if Kagome made it to the interview yet." Sango wondered aloud stirring the coffee listlessly.

"She better be wearing the outfit I worked so hard to find for her and also the instructions I gave her about her blouse buttons." Eri muttered looking out the window. Inwardly she was planning to take Kagome shopping for new clothes and perhaps shoes too. Kagome's makeup and jewelry were fairly passable though…At least for now and wondered whether Sesshomaru-san wouldn't hire her just because he didn't like how she was dressed.

Well…

_**(Front doors for Taisho corp.) **_

'_Damn this building is huge.'_ Was Kagome's first thought as she entered the revolving doors. She adjusted the skirt-yes Eri thought a black skirt with a white blouse would be just perfect for her although Kagome didn't quite agree with the number of buttons that were unfastened (Eri had specifically said only 4 buttons should be) and a girl should show some cleavage!

Geez! This was a _**professional**_ interview! This wasn't her about to meet her new boyfriend or some random cute boy! She nodded remembering to fasten **all **of them once she was on the elevator-the long ride up to the top floor- and mentally apologized to Eri.

Showing off your assets wasn't the way to land an interview or get a job. At least the skirt was acceptable and long. In high school she had to wear the short green skirt and she didn't really agree with that but didn't have a choice but agree and sighed inwardly shaking her head.

As she hit the button that said 'Top Floor' the doors started closing-she noticed someone about to get on and quickly pressed the 'Door Open' and said person walked through the doors. Apparently he seemed to be in a rush too.

_-Sesshomaru's P.O.V- _

He walked into the building as the doors opened deep in thought and not paying attention to the many who greeted, bowed with a nod of their head as he passed by. Kagome's interview was today and she was probably already waiting for him at his office door. She was punctual like that. He gave a light smirk as he thought about her.

Why did he like her? She was a little sister to him so he had to protect her from all sorts of danger? (Like Inuyasha and Miroku mostly). He was broken out of his thoughts when the elevator door closed on him and then slammed back open when said person inside saw him to let him in.

_**-Inside the Elevator- **_

'_Close' (Elevator shutting)_

Sesshomaru walked in and the Elevator closed behind him. He looked up as to who was standing in front on him-but the girl who was always on his mind, Kagome Higurashi who was looking elsewhere at the moment, delicate fingers twitching in nervousness. He sighed, an inward smirk wondering why exactly she would be nervous to see him?

Waiting to see him dismiss her when he didn't like her or her interview? She jumped in surprise when she heard him clear his throat and call her name. She was really something as she blushed a pink color.

Charming. No really-it was…..at least from her. Had it been anyone else he would've scoffed (laugh, make fun of, sneer) that it was just another girl who liked him-or was fantasizing about him about something that was **NEVER **going to be.

"Ah-ha. Uhmm Sesshomaru! I thought that you would be…I mean that you….your time is…." Kagome stammered, gulping and then looked down at her shoes and shut her mouth Damn it! She would never admit he was the better looking brother. **EVER!** She wondered what shade she was turning into. He probably thought she was just another fan-girl and would send her on her way even before they got to his office for the interview.

_**How depressing…..**_

"Ah heh…umm right. It's nice to see you." Kagome started lamely.

"Kagome?" he asked looking at her curiously. Why was she spacing out?

"Ah yes?!" she said now paying close attention and stood up straight. He was looking straight at her! And he smelled nice as well. Gah! This was torture and they were in a tight enclosed space together! Could he sense her arousing aura? Damn it! It was **ALL** his fault then!

_This was really weird justification though… and she was sure she sweat-dropped. _

'…..'

"Are you well?" he asked. Where was that girls mind?

**-Earlier- (****Was this from Kagome's imagination? or did this happen in real life?)**

Kagome thought she was late as she rushed through the revolving doors of Taisho Corp. Sesshomaru liked all his employees to be punctual-even before their time was even better.

**Ding!** As the elevator doors opened and Kagome walked in with a rush and hit the 'Top Floor' button and looked like she was praying/meditating/chanting that Sesshomaru didn't send her on her way…

_This interview would look great on her resume….._

Someone was fast approaching the doors and she hurriedly hit the 'Door Open' button to let said person in. Best idea Kagome ever had? She gulped as she saw none other than the object of her thoughts. This must be some sort of torture. That had to be it….and Dammit! Why was he so fine and had to smell good at the same time?!

Hey come to think of it HE was late to work too!

'….'

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked again as he came closer to her, curious. He put a hand on her forehead to check if she was warm. He couldn't have her being sick or unwell in anyway.

"Ah-heh yes?!" Kagome asked and then accidently brushed against him as she came back to her senses. His back hit the wall as his hands wrapped around her shoulders so he could hold her in place and didn't get hurt. Her soft scent came into his senses and he shook his head telling himself that _she did NOT smell good at all! Nope he was just imagining things._

Employees could not have relations of any sort with him. He stood her up straight was about to push her away, but had to look up into those blue eyes of hers at that very second.

Damn…..just damn it all…..

His hands tightened on her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him to inhale that soft scent of hers. What was it about her that….that….

"Uhmm Sesshomaru?" Kagome started. He was holding her? GASP! He was so close to her! She swallowed and wondered what….what the hell should she do!? And how long was this elevator ride? GASP! They would get to the top floor anytime! Was it even moving? Had Sesshomaru pushed the **'STOP'** button? She couldn't tell! Why was he holding her so lovingly? Should she kick him and tell him to get away from her? With a, 'Don't touch me you rich creeper?' Panic attack time!

'…..'

Suddenly Sesshomaru said, "You didn't pick this skirt yourself did you?" as he brushed the hemline with his finger in deep thought and tugged it. Must be those friends of hers, Sango and perhaps Eri.

Thank goodness he had high security. That girl wasn't even a fan-girl-more like a stalker in love wanting to have his kids…..

"Ah?" was the best thing that came out of Kagome's mouth.

"Hn?" he said as his eyes held a mischievous look in them. He lifted rather slid the skirt up very seductively-and brushed past to what she was wearing underneath. A smirk on his face now. Nope not her normal safe panties. This must be Eri and Sango's doing as well. Come to think of it when did Kagome even own a thong?

_**Yeah like he really knew what type of underwear she bought…..**_

"What color perhaps?" he asked her tugging on the thong now and pulled it down to see what color? But red with a fancy design and lace on it. Not bad. He thought as his hand went back under her skirt. What was he trying to do now?

_Kagome must be seriously drugged for her not to open her mouth or shove Sesshomaru away…._

His finger slid into her as he smirked at her outrageous wtf? expression but….since he had her held/pushed against the wall she couldn't move or protest since his mouth was now on hers. Since when did he remotely like her want to kiss her?! what? What? Just WHAT was happening here?

"Why are you so wet hmm?" he asked when his mouth left hers. His finger went in deeper as Kagome mumbled something and eeped when he moved it. Her whole body tightened and she swallowed. He removed his finger then and smirked (not in his usual manner) seemed more like a, 'I'm going to eat you later and enjoy every bite' look and brought it to his mouth then.

_Ah-heh…..she, Kagome was in trouble! _

**Ding!** As the elevator's bell brought them back to their senses. Sesshomaru pulled up Kagome's thong and fixed her skirt and pushed her away so she could look normal. Kagome then decided she could speak again and glared at him for all she was worth (which wasn't much since Sesshomaru's expression back to her was making her heart skip a beat-maybe a hundred too fast).

"Sess-sho-maru!"Again, this was **ALL** his fault! Why was he late to work? On purpose? Was he following her?!

"Hmm?" he asked with an innocent expression and looked elsewhere.

"Grr….." Kagome said, arms crossed.

"Hnn sexy growl." He commented like nothing happened.

'…'

**Ding!** As the doors to the elevator opened to reveal the top level of the building. "Ms. Higurashi. Welcome to Taisho Corp. I am happy that you will be working with us. It will be enjoyable for both (Kagome was sure she was really red at this time) it seems…and congratulations. You've passed the interview." As the doors opened to show the top floor of the building.

_**Kagome looked up to stare at him like he'd lost more than a few marbles in that elevator then…**_

A few people came to greet them from the entrance as Kagome looked nervous hoping she didn't look too flushed and her hair was still smooth. She didn't hear Sesshomaru say his secretary would show her around first and for her to come see him in his office later.

She mumbled something incoherent but knew she couldn't say anything (or give him a piece of her mind) while she was in his company or in the presence of his employees. Hell for all she knew he wouldn't even fire her for her loud mouth or glares. Just brush it off like it was _rather amusing and adorable_…..

Seemed that the company had way too many floors since the elevator took too damn long to get to the top floor….

_**That just had to be it…**_

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: __Making good use of the elevator? Maybe? __anyway, this is **not** a one-shot so wait till next chapter. again, sorry if I confused anyone! thanks. _


End file.
